Death of A Hero, Birth of A Warrior
by AGodofIrony
Summary: When Isaac dies, Ivan is given his part of the Golden Sun. Little do they know that Alex was not in charge, and one of their own is planning Ivan's death. To add on to that, Lemuria is now ruled by Conservato, and War is in the air.
1. When It Rains, It Pours

Normally I like to have fics finished before I put them up, but I couldn't resist. It may not seem dark at first, but I'll try. I have more written, but this is enough for now. I hope you enjoy it.

Lest I forget, I do not own Golden Sun!

Piers sailed his ship uneasily into Lemuria's port. With the Lighthouses lit, would he even be allowed back into his homeland? He hoped King Hydros had calmed things done. He landed and disembarked. He walked slowly done the ramp and unto the familiar ground.

"Hark! Who goes there?" A voice cried out as Piers neared the door to Lemuria.

"It is me! Piers!" The Mercury Adept called. He heard a murmur, and then.

"Come with us! King Conservato wishes to meet you!" the sentry shouted in reply. Before Piers could protest, he was suddenly grabbed and dragged off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"These monsters are too easy," Isaac sighed. He was outside Vale, bored to death. He thought fighting something would help. It didn't. These monsters proved no threat.

"Now Duhallan, he was a monster," a new voice said, slicing through the boredom. Isaac turned around and saw his fellow Earth Adept, Felix.

"What brings you to these parts?" Isaac asked, putting his sword back into it's sheath.

"Same reason as you I suppose," Felix shrugged, casting a Gaia at an approaching Rat, who turned and scurried off. Felix turned back towards Isaac.

Isaac just gave an agreeing nod and sat down on the cool earth. Felix sat down in front of him.

"Actually, there was another reason I'm out here. I need to talk to you about something," Felix sighed. Isaac's eyebrow shot up. What did Felix mean?

"It's about Jenna," Felix continued, answering Isaac's unasked question. Isaac's eye opened slightly. What was to come, a rant, you better not touch her…hurt her and die and miserable death?

"What about Jenna?" Isaac said slowly. His hand nervously twitched. Not even The Sentinel had sent such chills down his spine.

"Take good care of her. She's prone to some violent explosions. The best thing to get her out of those rants is to totally and completely agree with her," Felix advised.

"What!" Isaac asked incredulously. This was not what he expected.

"I can't keep protecting my sister forever. Besides, I know you. You'll never let anything happen to her," Felix confessed. Isaac was stunned. Clearly Felix had been working up the courage to tell him this for a while.

"I'm, I'm not sure what to say…" Isaac said after a few moments. Felix gave a slight grin.

"What did you expect? Threats?" Felix asked, "'Cause I certainly can give them if you want. Satorus taught me some good ones."

"That's okay. I'm just a little shocked," Isaac answered sheepishly. Felix shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's head back to Vale. Garet and Mia are heading off to Imil for a bit," Felix suggested. Isaac nodded in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now why are you going off to Imil with Mia?" Ivan asked Garet for what had to be the hundredth time. Garet had a medium sized bag slung over his shoulder, tied to the sheath of his sword.

"Because someone has to protect her," Garet said, his right eye twitching slightly.

"Mia's strong enough to get Imil on her own," Ivan pointed out, clearly oblivious to what Garet has trying to hint.

"Sheba…Could you please shut him up?" Garet asked the female Jupiter Adept who was with them. The three were at Vale Gate, waiting for Mia. The villagers were coming to wish them bye and to come back soon.

Sheba nodded her head in agreement and dragged Ivan off to a stump. She sat him down and began to explain in rapid speak to the blond boy. When she was down, Ivan sat there for a few minutes, mulling over everything he had heard.

While the Wind Adept was thinking this over, Isaac and Felix entered the town.

"Where's Jenna?" Felix asked. She had been there earlier.

"One of her Djinn found some sugar," Garet explained,

The rest gave a sympathetic moan and winced slightly at the thought of several hyper Mars Djinn. All except for Sheba, who was glancing over in the direction of the ruins of Sol Sanctum. Something seemed to be bothering her, but before anyone could question her; Mia showed up.

"Hello!" Mia smiled happily, joining her fellow Adepts. She carried a bag in her right hand.

"I can take that for you," Garet offered, holding out his right hand.

"That's okay. It's not heavy," Mia declined. Her staff was tied to her back, much like Garet's sword was.

"You guys could leave now if you wanted," Isaac pointed out. A small silence ensued.

"No! Bad Coal! Bad!" Jenna's voiced yelled, piercing the silence. She soon came into view, her hair a ragged mess and slightly burnt. She was carrying a struggling Mars Djinn in her arms.

"Halt!" Ivan yelled, freezing the Djinn. Coal stopped squirming.

"Thank you," Jenna sighed, giving a quick nod and grateful grin to the Wind Adept.

Ivan smiled back to the older Adept and mumbled a quick, "Welcome."

"You know, we did think about leaving before everyone assembled here," Mia spoke up. The other Adepts, excluding Garet of course, raised their eyebrows.

"It's not like we're going to be gone for long. Mia just wants to visit everyone and make sure Imil is okay. It is fairly close to Mercury Lighthouse after all," Garet explained.

"Unless something's wrong, we'll be back in a week or two," Mia ensured.

"So are you two going or not? I think I see Garet's family coming," Sheba said, standing on tiptoes and looking out at the distance.

Garet and Mia shared a quick glance. They both nodded and ran off.

"Don't forgot to wear clean underwear!" Ivan yelled out to Garet with a malicious grin. His friends all looked at him like he was insane, or evil; probably both.

"Garet's mom told me to say that if he left before they got here," Ivan explained.

"Oookay," Isaac said, not entirely sure he believed his small friend.

"I'm not explaining it to them…" Sheba said, and walked off as Garet's family came.

"Where are Garet and Mia?" Garet's grandfather asked.

"They left," Ivan said simply, and then to Garet's mom, "I gave him the message."

"Thank you very much Ivan!" Garet's mom squealed. Ivan just gave a quick nod. Soon they dispersed. Isaac went to try and figure out what to say to Jenna. Ivan wondered who was going to stay up late with him and make shadow puppets on the wall. Felix headed off to find Sheba, who had disappeared. Finally, Jenna, who was still holding the frozen Mars Djinn, opened her eyes in surprise as the Halt wore off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good. You're not dead."

"What did you expect. I got most of the Golden Sun."

"Most?"

"The Wise One's fault. He imbued part of the Golden Sun to the Mars Star. Isaac has the rest."

"Give me what you have. Get around the other end of Sol Sanctum and wait for me. I have a plan."

"As you wish."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get this thing out of my room!" Jenna shrieked. Felix opened his eyes slightly in the dim gloom of right before dawn.

"Absolutely," Felix yawned on instinct, and turned around in his bed. He was about to fall asleep again when his door was rudely slammed open. A very angry Jenna stormed in and threw something at her brother. It never hit. The bird, carrying an envelope, zoomed around the room. Felix, now fully awake, shot out of bed and grabbed the bird in midair.

"Wait…This is Piers' uncle's bird…" Felix said. He took the letter off the bird's leg. The bird chirped happily and stood on the dresser by the boy's bed. Felix skimmed the letter and gasped.

"What is it?" Jenna asked, brown eyes alight with curiosity. She read the letter which Felix had dropped, due to grabbing his clothes and changing in a haste. She too gasped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We should warn Prox!" Isaac yelled as he looked over the letter. The five Adepts had gathered when they heard the news. The Elders of Vale were also there. In fact, everyone was there.

"Read it again!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Felix grabbed the letter and took a deep breath.

"To Piers' Traveling Companions,

I must warn you, for no one else will! Conservato has taken over Lemuria and killed King Hydros! He has declared war upon Prox and Vale. If Piers is still there, please, keep him there! Conservato will capture him should he return. I would give more information, but this is all I know. Please do not send my bird back, for he will not be able to return in these conditions.

Piers' Uncle," Felix finished, reading through the letter.

"War…we can not survive this," an Elder stated flatly after a minute of silence.

"We can. They have declared war on Prox as well! We can join forces!" Isaac yelled. A murmur was heard through the crowd.

"But they defiled Sol Sanctum and nearly destroyed Vale with that boulder!" another Elder exclaimed.

"They were trying to save their hometown and the world! Who else here wouldn't have done the same?" Jenna asked. Another murmur was heard.

"But how do we relay the message to them?" the Third Elder asked.

"The Teleport Lapis," Ivan answered, holding it up.

"How much longer till Garet and Mia get to Imil?" Sheba asked.

"They'll probably be there sometime tomorrow. Felix and me will head to Prox to tell them. Tomorrow we'll go to Imil and get Garet, Mia will probably be willing to help as well," Isaac said. Ivan handed him the Teleport Lapis and the two Earth Adepts teleported off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you dare to have returned Piers? Did you think the people of Lemuria would have taken kindly to the lighting of the Lighthouses?" Conservato asked Piers, who had been thrown rather roughly upon the throne room floor.

"You're a traitor," Piers spat, standing up, his hands giving off a bluish glow.

"You'd attack a fellow Lemurian? I doubt you have that in you," Conservato sneered, motioning for the guards.

"You're right, I wouldn't hurt a fellow Lemurian. But I can't see any but myself!" Piers yelled. He turned on his heels quickly and cast a SuperCool, knocking the two guards back. He then turned over to Conservato.

"If you betray the King, you are not a Lemurian," Piers said coldly, his hands glowing with the power of Mercury.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why don't we attack Lemuria first?" Felix suggested. Prox was of no help, their Adepts were not very powerful. Ivan was in Imil, waiting for Garet and Mia to get there. Today being the day after the letter came, Isaac and Felix were brainstorming ideas.

"That's not a bad idea. Piers is probably there, we could help him," Isaac said. The two Earth Adepts mulled over this idea.

"Bring the fight to them! Let's do it!" Felix said after a minute.

"We'll go tomorrow, that way we can be ready," Isaac agreed. Felix said he'd get Jenna and Sheba and tell them. Isaac went to gather necessary supplies, and spread the news.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are they?" Ivan wondered for the fifth time. He had been waiting by the entrance of Imil for over three hours. Garet and Mia had yet to show up.

"Mr. Ivan, how long are you going to be out here?" a little kid, scarcely older then four, asked the Jupiter Adept.

"Till Garet and Mia return," Ivan replied, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, not wanting to wait any longer, he strode off into the wilderness.


	2. The Fight For Vale Begins

I do NOT own Golden Sun

"Isaac! Isaac!" Isaac heard as he was gathering up supplies for the war. He ran out of his house and saw Garet's younger brother sprinting towards him.

"What's wrong?" The Earth Adept asked. He stooped down to the boy's eye level.

"Felix's house…destroyed…Felix…hurt…Sheba and Jenna…missing…" Garet's brother wheezed, tired from running all over the place, looking for Isaac.

"What!" Isaac asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"And…whoever did it…left this…" the boy said, handing Isaac a note. It read: If you want to see Jenna and Sheba again, meet me alone at the other side of Sol Sanctum. It was unsigned.

"How badly is Felix hurt?" Isaac asked after he read the note.

"Pretty…badly…won't die…but can't do…much," Garet's brother answered, feeling a little better.

"I'll be back. Don't worry," Isaac said, handing the boy the note and running off, the Sol Blade in hand, and all of his Djinni with him.

The Earth Adept ran faster then he ever had before. Jenna…Sheba…he had to rescue them. He would fight for them, for himself, and for Felix. The earth seemed to give him strength. His feet pounded the ground and he stopped. Nearly around Sol Sanctum, Alex was there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rising Dragon!" Ivan yelled, his Masume easily taking out any monsters daring to come near him. He neared Bilibin Cave. As he was about to enter, two familiar forms greeted him.

"Ivan!" Garet shouted in surprise as the Wind Adept ran at them, a ticked off look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked, sharing Garet's look of confusion.

"You want the quick explanation or the long one?" Ivan demanded, severely annoyed.

"How long is the long version?" Garet asked nervously.

"Couple hours," Ivan answered. Mia and Garet shared a glance.

"Quick version please," Mia requested.

Ivan nodded. "Lemuria has declared war on Vale and Prox. Isaac and Felix are thinking up plans and we need help so we won't be overrun," Ivan said in one breath. The other two's eyes opened in surprise.

"Wha-Why!" they asked at the same time.

"We don't know. Piers' uncle's bird came and gave us a note. We know what was on that note and nothing more," Ivan explained.

Garet and Mia exchanged glances. "We'll help," they told the young Wind Adept.

"Then everyone's accounted for but Piers," Ivan sighed. He grabbed hold of his friends and activated the Teleport Lapis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Garet!" Garet's little brother yelled when they reappeared at Vale. Garet grabbed Aaron in a bear hug.

"Garet wait! I need to tell you something!" he said, struggling a bit for air. He put down his brother, and the small boy told the three what he told Isaac earlier.

"When it rains, it pours," Mia mumbled slightly.

"Let me see that note," Ivan said. He read it through and handed it to Garet, who then handed it to Mia.

"Oh no! This is Alex's writing! I'd recognize it anywhere…" Mia gasped, dropping the note like a hot coal.

"Alex? Wait…he has the Golden Sun, doesn't he?" Garet asked. Mia just gave a nod.

"How can we defeat an immortal?" Ivan wondered rhetorically.

"With an immortal sword," Garet answered anyways. Mia and Ivan wondered what he was talking about.

"Let me see Felix. I can help," Mia said, ignoring Garet's last comment for a minute

Garet's brother nodded then showed them Felix, who was placed by the Psynergy Stone in the middle of town.

"Pure Ply!" Mia shouted when she saw the prone Earth Adept. A fairy danced over Felix. He groaned a little, but remained lying down.

"Will he be okay?" Ivan asked. Mia nodded reassuringly.

"Excalibur…Felix please, let me borrow it," Garet asked. Felix's left hand was wrapped around the sword. The young man gave another groan and dropped it. Garet picked it up and headed for his house, Mia and Ivan chasing after him.

"What are we doing here?" Mia questioned. Garet had discarded his normal sword and put Excalibur in its place. They walked into Garet's room. The Mars Adept went to his closet, and standing on tip toe, pulled out a long item, covered in a cloth. He placed the mysterious object on his bed and took the cloth off. A box.

Garet looked up. "Where's the Cleric's Ring?" he asked quietly.

"Jenna had it…" Ivan mumbled. Garet frowned, but opened the box anyways.

A sword, with a dark red handle, black blade with a hint of green in it lay there. It gave off an aura of power.

"What's- what's that?" Mia stuttered.

"The Dark Muramasa," Garet answered. He reached down and placed its sheath on his back. Carefully, he then reached for the sword.

"Don't touch it! It's cursed!" Ivan yelled, grabbing his friend's arm.

"I know Ivan, but it's the only thing that can help us beat Alex," Garet said, pushing Ivan away easily. Before Mia could try and stop him, he grabbed the hilt, and let out a shrill scream of pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What have you done with Jenna and Sheba!" Isaac demanded, staring Alex down. The Water Adept laughed.

"I assure you, they are safe. But only if you give me something I want," Alex smirked, pointing towards the Earth Adept.

"What?" Isaac hissed, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Your part of the Golden Sun," Alex said simply.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked, clearly confused.

"You and the Wise One cheated me out of my dream for the complete Golden Sun! I need the part that the Wise One gave to you, or I'll never have that power!" Alex shouted.

"Well if that's true I'm not giving it up! I can't let you have it!" Isaac yelled back.

"Then we fight. If I win, I'll get that Golden Sun, and say goodbye to Jenna and Sheba," Alex grinned; the grin of a mad, desperate man whose been trapped under a mountain of rubble for over a month.

"And if I win, they'll be coming back with me, and the Golden Sun will be put back where it belongs," Isaac said coolly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ivan, Mia, and Garet, who had the cursed sword stuck in his hand, ran for Sol Sanctum. The Jupiter Adept, who was much faster then the other two, had to stop repeatedly for them. Finally, they made it around.

"It is Alex!" Mia cried, hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock. Isaac, who was about to attack the villain, paused and looked back. Alex used his foe's pause to blast Isaac with a Diamond Berg.

Isaac was sent flying. With a curse, the blonde crashed into the dirt; pinned by a large block of ice. He struggled heroically, trying to set himself free.

"Liquifier!" Garet yelled, raising his left hand. Alex opened his eyes in surprise and was thrown back as well.

"Spark Plasma!" Ivan shouted; casting his hands skyward and assuming a summoning stance. Shining purple lightning bolts struck Alex several times. Smoking slightly, the Mercury Adept stood up. He glowed blue for a second, then smiled deviously.

"It'll take more then that to beat me!" Alex sneered.

"Something's not right," Isaac gasped, having finally managed to push the berg off, "He claims to have most of the Golden Sun, but he doesn't feel any different then the other time we met him."

"You're right," Garet agreed, never removing his gaze from the enemy.

"Except for the evil creeping from him, he does feel the same," Mia spat.

"So if he's lying, who has the Golden Sun?" Ivan wondered. Alex's eyes opened in surprise.

"I'm- I'm not lying! I'll show you the power of the Golden Sun!" Alex yelled.

"Silence fool! They know," a voice bellowed out. Everyone but Alex looked around in confusion. A door appeared by Isaac and opened. A mighty wind billowed from it and pulled Isaac in. He gave a shout of surprise as the vortex grabbed him, but was unable to break away. The door then shut, leaving the other four to stare incredulously.

"But Master! How will I defeat them!" Alex cried in despair, slumping to his knees. The door opened once more, but instead of a wind a beam of golden energy appeared, enveloping Mercury Lighthouse's former guardian. He seemed to grow; to get bigger, stronger, faster.

"This is not good!" Ivan breathed, taking an instinctive step back.

"FOOLS! PITFUL MORTALS! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Alex bellowed. He rushed towards Mia, with every intent to kill.

"Not so fast!" Garet cried, drawing Excalibur in his left hand. He put the two swords into an X and jumped in front of he healer. Alex, fist outstretched, had too much momentum to halt. The swords and the fist connected. A standstill.

"Mia! Get back!" Ivan yelled, grabbing Mia's arm and moving her away from the fight.

"But we have to help Garet!" Mia argued, wrenching her arm from out of Ivan's grasp.

"Then help him by healing him at a distance! If we get to close, Garet's going to have a hard time defending himself and us," Ivan shrieked, now tugging frantically at the girl's robes..

"But what are you going to do?" Mia demanded angrily. Garet was swinging the Dark Muramasa and the Excalibur in expert fashion, blocking Alex's attack, and landing a hit occasionally.

"I'm going to find a way into that door," Ivan said, more calmly now that it seemed Mia wasn't about to throw herself into the fray and pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the door. He ran over as Mia turned back to look at Garet, casting a Full Wish, so she could heal him.

Ivan ran his hand over the door. He walked around it, brow furrowed with thought as he struggled to keep the fight out of his mind. Not expecting it to succeed, he tried opening it. He was right, it didn't work.

"I wonder…" Ivan muttered. He grasped the handle and whispered, "Reveal." The door suddenly disappeared, and a portal was there. Not even sparing a glance to Mia and Garet, he walked in.

To my two reviewers as of now.

Zaurak. Thanks sib!

GoldenSunGeek. Thank you as well! I hoped you enjoyed Part 2. Still more to come!


	3. Isaac's Strength

It was a strange place; rocks floated everywhere and the sky was a lovely shade of purple. The door stood right behind Ivan, leading back to the real world. Higher up, Isaac crouched on one of the rocks, Sol Blade in hand. Even higher up was a second figure, cloaked in the shadows. The shadowed person placed their hands forward and fired at Isaac.

"That's a Spark Plasma!" Ivan shouted as Isaac leapt out of the way unto another rock, closer to the person. The mysterious person was a Jupiter Adept it seemed.

But then Ivan found out he could be wrong, as ice soon pummeled down close to Isaac. Again the Venus Adept moved, getting closer to the shadowed person.

"Grand Gaia!" Isaac yelled, voice cracking. A shield flickered around the person, and the attack did little damage. Looking around some more, Ivan saw a cage, not fifty feet from him. He could see Jenna and Sheba trapped.

Ivan ran forward and stopped at the front of the cage. A large lock was on it, and both the girls were unconscious.

"Reveal!" Ivan yelled, placing his hand on the lock. Instantly the inwards of the lock appeared. The Jupiter Adept pulled out his sword and struck in one spot, shattering the contraption. With a whining creak, the door swung upon and Ivan jumped into the cage. He quickly checked the unconscious Adepts. They seemed fine, but needed some healing, preferably soon. Ivan cursed the fact Jupiter Adepts didn't have any healing moves, but didn't spend long dwelling on his predicament. He crept carefully out of the cage to see if he could assist Isaac.

"Megiddo!" Ivan heard Isaac yell. The attack from the Sol Blade rocketed forward towards the shadowed person. The same shield appeared again.

"Hang on Isaac! I'm coming to help!" Ivan shouted to his friend. He jumped onto one rock, and leapt from stone to stone until he was only a level under Isaac.

"Ivan? How did you get here?" Isaac asked in surprise, noticing the purple eyed boy for the first time. Before Ivan could answer, Isaac was forced to jump out of the way of a fireball.

"I used Reveal!" Ivan shouted back up, taking another leap and getting up next to Isaac.

"Let's give him the one two punch," Isaac grinned. Ivan nodded, a huge smile on his face.

"Spark Plasma!" Ivan yelled. Bolts of electricity raced towards the shadowed assailant.

"Grand Gaia!" Isaac cried, raising the powerful energy on a rock right in front of the enemy. The Spark Plasma collided with the Earth Psynergy. For a second, everything seemed to stand still. Suddenly the Spark Plasma slammed forward, imbued with the Grand Gaia's power. Again the shield appeared to block the attack, but a crack had appeared.

"Keep it up! Tempest!" Ivan yelled, summoning a powerful storm. Hurricane winds struck down upon the enemy. The shield flickered once before reasserting itself, but was now cracked open a little wider.

Their enemy laughed, never a good sign. A bright light shined in their hand and fired at the two Adepts.

"Get out of the way!" Isaac screamed, pushing Ivan from the rock, and onto one located a level beneath.

"Isaac no!" Ivan gasped. The light raced forward as Isaac pulled back the Sol Blade. He threw it like a boomerang. It headed straight for the figure.

"One last thing, Ivan, take care of this!" Isaac yelled. A small ball of energy, golden in color, appeared in his hand. He threw it at Ivan, who, stunned, didn't move. It struck him in the head. As the light hit Isaac, the Sol Blade struck the shield shattering it once and for all. At the same time, the sword's unleash happened. A blinding flash of white light. The person, Ivan saw for the briefest of seconds, was familiar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ivan! Ivan!" the Jupiter Adept heard a voice calling him from far away. He felt like he was floating.

"What…what is it?" he whispered back. His eyes were half opened and he stared upward into a pale brown sky.

"Don't be afraid. You have a job to do," the voice answered. That voice…sounded like…Isaac…

"Ivan get up!" another voice yelled, piercing through the dream and calm. In a flash, he was awake.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head.

"You're in Vale," the second voice told him. The room seemed black to Ivan.

"Why is it so dark? What happened to Isaac and the others? Who are you?" Ivan demanded, his dizziness subsiding a little. A muffled cry was heard.

"It's dark because it's nighttime. And it's me, Dora," the voice replied, answering the easier questions.

"What about the others?" Ivan asked again, sitting up in the bed.

"Felix is fine, a little shaken, but fine. Garet's hand is burnt fairly badly, but Mia will heal it in a couple days, but otherwise he's okay. Mia's alright, so is Sheba and Jenna. Isaac is…he's…" Dora began, then sobbed uncontrollably.

"No…He can't be," Ivan breathed, words catching in his throat. He lay back down in the bed. With no comment from Dora, he closed his eyes again. Exhaustion crept over him. Sleep smiled and beckoned him into dark arms. Sweet oblivion closed in

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jenna asked Ivan with concern as he walked down the stairs of Isaac's house. The other Adepts, excluding Felix, and Piers of course, were gathered at the table. Kyle and Dora were off somewhere else, probably grieving for their son.

Ivan gave a nod and looked at his friends. Suddenly a searing pain, right by his heart came. He clutched that area and dropped to the floor. The voice he had heard from his dream earlier, the one that sounded like Isaac, spoke in his mind.

_"You can't trust her! She's the reason I'm gone!"_ the voice bellowed.

"Ivan!" The others yelled, rocketing to their feet. The pain subsided and Ivan stood back up.

"So, what do you remember?" Garet asked at once. Ivan saw a black glove on his right hand. When Garet turned that hand slightly, he could see the jewel of the Cleric's Ring in embedded in it.

"Last thing I remember is Isaac being struck by that light…" Ivan muttered. Mia hit Garet over the head with her staff.

"He just fell to the floor in pain and you ask him what he remembers!" Mia yelled, rather then asked.

"No, no, it's okay. Probably just a stomach cramp. I haven't eaten in a while," Ivan lied. He walked over to the table and sat down. Sheba handed him a plate of food and gave a warm smile. Ivan picked up a fork.

_"Don't eat it!"_ the voice bellowed in Ivan's head again. The Jupiter Adept shook his head and put the fork into the meal.

_"DON'T EAT IT!" _the voice roared, even louder.

Ivan frowned and put the fork down.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked. The others had worried look on their faces. Ivan wondered why he had put the fork down.

"I'm not sure…" he trailed off. Perhaps he was going crazy.

"Maybe you're going mad," Garet suggested, voicing Ivan's thoughts.

"Garet, be quiet. Ivan's been through a lot," Mia said, whacking him with her staff again.

"At least he didn't have to kill anyone," Garet growled, flexing his right hand without thinking.

"I think Garet may be right," Ivan spoke up, "I've been hearing this voice in my head…it's sounds like Isaac."

Sheba's eyebrow shot up. "Perhaps I should Mind Read him," she said. She got out of her chair and walked over to Ivan.

"No! No! Get away from me!" Ivan shouted suddenly, scrambling out of his chair. His voice was different though. It was still his, but another within it another was intertwined. The Jupiter Adept scrambled onto the floor and hid under the table.

"That was weird…" Mia finally said after a minute. Ivan was huddled by Jenna's legs, whimpering uncontrollably.

"That voice…it sounded like Ivan and Isaac speaking at the same time," Jenna spoke up. They all peered under the table at Ivan, who was beginning to cry slightly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Diamond Berg!" Piers shouted. The ice attack launched itself at Conservato.

Suddenly a wall appeared, blocking the ice. Piers widened his eyes in confusion.

"Didn't you think I'd underestimate you and your friends powers? I had some help," Conservato smiled. He snapped his fingers and a figure appeared in the background.

"We meet again Piers," the voice hissed. A tall man, draped in a blue robe stepped forward.

"The Star Magician!" Piers yelled. A Guardian Ball floated by him.

"Yes, it's me," the Star Magician wheezed, "I've been brought back."

"But how?" Piers yelled, taking a step backwards. There was no way he could beat the Star Magician alone.

"The power of Alchemy can thwart death itself," the Star Magician answered simply.

"But wouldn't you need…the Golden Sun?" Piers wondered, taking a few more steps backwards. A slow, sinking feeling filled the pit of his stomach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ivan's been like that for three hours," Mia sighed, referring to the Jupiter Adept, who was occupying Isaac's former room. Dora and Kyle had returned, and were down stairs. Garet and Mia were upstairs, keeping an eye on the blonde.

The Wind Adept was shivering violently. He was huddled under the covers. He didn't have a fever, and he wasn't sick in any way. He kept mumbling about voices, about a traitor of some sort.

"Ply didn't help. I don't know what else we can do for him, other then make sure he eats," Garet said, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Do you know how Jenna's holding up?" Mia asked, leaning next to him. Garet looked over at the blue haired Mercury Adept.

"I haven't seen her since she was here earlier today," Garet replied, looking down the hall towards the stairs. Footsteps.

"Dora and Kyle are coming. Let's go," the Fire Adept said. Mia nodded and they walked towards the stairs, giving room for Isaac's parent to leave.

Well? Any reviews besides two people please? I have to kill Isaac to get reviews! . But I wrote this part before I even submitted it…Errrrrr… Anyways. Thanks to my whole TWO REVIEWERS as of now. I hope you enjoyed this part, and as always…

I do NOT own Golden Sun.


	4. A Betrayer Revealed

First off, I messed up on my A.N. the last part. I had written Isaac's death before I even submitted the first part of this fic. Sorry for the confusion! I do NOT own Golden Sun.

"You're, you're dead!" Ivan moaned as he twisted in the covers.

_"The Golden Sun Ivan! It transferred me into you. I still live,"_ the voice that sounded like Isaac said back.

"So you are Isaac…and the enemy?" Ivan muttered, his eyes closed shut.

_"Yes. Unexpected, isn't it,"_ Isaac answered.

"Yes, but what can I do?" Ivan mumbled. He rolled unto his back. Suddenly his eyes opened. He saw a crack in the door. A small yelp, and a pattering of footsteps.

_"Her…"_ Isaac snarled. Ivan fell asleep yet again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piers gasped, blood dripping from his mouth. A Bind that never seemed to end was upon him. The Sentinel stood over him, smiling the best that a hunk of armor could.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Piers gasped, wiping his mouth.

"Where's the fun in that? We'd much rather have all your friends together," Sentinel laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Piers asked, genially curious.

"All of us will fight together, and we shall face you. Defeat you in a fight," Sentinel answered. Another fist connected with Piers' stomach, and he fell over, unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenna cried into her pillow. Her brother still hadn't recovered, and Isaac…Isaac… Another sob. All the tension had snapped earlier today.

He was dead. Why couldn't she help, why couldn't she? This thought ran through her mind time after time. Sleep would not come, no matter how exhausted she became.

Trouble after trouble was piling up on the Adepts. Piers was captured, Ivan seemed to be going mad, Isaac was dead, Felix was still recovering, and worst still, something no one else knew. A traitor was amongst them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"So the Golden Sun carried you over to me?"_ Ivan wondered, talking to Isaac.

_"Yes. I can't quite explain it,"_ Isaac answered.

_"Does this mean, you could be me?"_ Ivan asked.

_"I could, but only with your consent,"_ Isaac responded. Suddenly a rooster crowed. Morning.

_"We must get her! Before they leave for Lemuria! Otherwise all is doomed!"_ Isaac shouted.

_"Garet, Mia, and Sheba are going to Lemuria anyways!"_ Ivan shouted in despair. They're number had been seven only yesterday, but now it was three.

_"We must go to help them!"_ Isaac shouted.

_"What about you? Should I tell them?"_ Ivan asked. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"No," Isaac answered, but out loud and in Ivan's voice. Ivan clasped his hand over his mouth. Isaac gave an apology. They were off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We can't win this…They'll take us out in numbers alone, and…and…" Mia said. Garet and Sheba accompanied her. The three stood right by the exit of Vale.

"I know," Garet said, comforting Mia. None of them had wanted to kill anyone. Garet had at least one death on his shoulders as it was. Not to mention Saturos and Menardi.

"Wait! Don't go!" they heard. They looked up and saw Ivan running at them. He stopped, and they gave him a second to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Sheba asked. Ivan shot her a glare, then turned to Garet and Mia.

"We can't go without Felix and Jenna," Ivan said. Garet and Mia shared a glance, something they seemed to do often.

"Felix is still hurt, and Jenna…she's going to be out of it for a while," Mia said softly. Ivan took a deep breath.

"Go try to help Felix some more. I'm going to talk to Jenna," Ivan said. He walked back up before anyone could say anything else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"Let me talk to her,"_ Isaac said.

_"Should we tell her then?"_ Ivan asked back. Isaac answered in the affirmative. Felix's and Jenna's house. The siblings' parents were with Felix, as Jenna had requested to be alone.

Ivan's hand knocked on the door. It creaked open. He could hear sobbing in the distance. He walked carefully down the hall and knocked on the door to Jenna's room.

"Go away!" Jenna cried, a half hearted attempt. Ivan gave a small cough. His eyes rolled into his head for a second, then he opened the door.

"Jenna," Ivan said. His voice sounded a bit like Isaac's. Jenna looked out from under the covers of her bed.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes were red and tissues were everywhere. Ivan took a few tentative steps forward.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's about what happened to Isaac," Ivan sighed. Jenna gave a muffled cry, but remained silent. Ivan took this as a cue to continue. The Wind Adept began to speak, telling Jenna what happened in that strange place. He got to the part where he had discovered Isaac was still alive, inside of his head and stopped.

"This part may not seem possible at first, but it's true. I can't explain how it happened," Ivan said. "Isaac is not dead. His body is gone, but his soul is inside of me somehow."

Jenna stared into Ivan's eyes. Something clicked.

"I-Isaac?" Jenna breathed . Ivan, or more appropriately Isaac, nodded.

"I know it's weird, but it's true," Isaac told her softly. Jenna gave a cry and embraced him.

"Hey guys! Ivan is still here!" Ivan shouted. Jenna let go.

"I'm sorry," Jenna whispered.

"It's okay. Just remember you two are not alone. This is still my body," Ivan said. Jenna gave a nod.

"Ivan? Jenna? Anyone there?" a familiar voice called out. It was Mia.

"Yes?" Ivan yelled back.

"How's Jenna?" Mia yelled, her voice sounding distant. They could hear her walk into the house and come closer. She opened the door and peered in.

"Better, I suppose," Jenna sighed. Mia smiled. She walked over and shooed Ivan out. Ivan shrugged then stopped, walking out of the room. Once outside, he paused. Something was wrong. He turned back around and carefully opened the door.

"Mind Read!" Ivan shouted, pointing towards Mia from behind.

His eyes opened in surprise.

"You!" He shouted and ran forward. The Mia character spun around in surprise, dropping a dagger that was in her sleeve. Ivan tackled her down.

"Ivan!" Jenna shouted. She looked down on the ground and saw the dagger there. She looked back up. The Mia doppelganger struck forward at Ivan, who ducked.

"Let's make sure you are who I think you are! Reveal!" Ivan shouted. Suddenly the Mia character disappeared, replaced by…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pure Ply!" Mia yelled. She and Garet stood by Felix. The fairy danced over Felix. The Earth Adept blinked and got up.

He looked around where he was. The Earth Adept blinked.

"What happened?" Felix asked. Garet and Mia smiled.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves. We hoped you knew," Mia answered. Felix shook his head.

"Sheba! She…" Felix began, and stopped, due to loss of words.

"Sheba's fine," Garet assured. Felix's eyes opened in surprise.

"That's not it," the Earth Adept said. Fear was in his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Spark Plasma!" Ivan yelled. The Mia character let out a shriek of pain as she fell through the wall and unto the outside.

"What is happening?" Jenna cried and jumped out of bed. She looked through the hole Ivan had made and gasped. Sheba.

"Spark Plasma!" Sheba yelled, returning fire. Ivan barely ducked the blasts.

"Sheba! What are you doing?" Jenna yelled. Sheba looked over at the former friend.

"Getting the rest of the Golden Sun," she replied coldly. Ivan took his chance and launched at the fellow Wind Adept, sword pulled out and ready. Rage was in his eyes.

Ivan swung his sword around in an arc, ready to kill.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hurry!" Felix yelled. For someone who had been out of it for a couple days, he was moving quickly. Garet and Mia were right behind them. They were headed towards Jenna's house. They had quickened their pace when they heard explosions.

"Look out!" Garet yelled, pushing Mia roughly to the ground. A misfired Spark Plasma had come their way, making a hole in Jenna's house. Garet brought up his arms and summoned up Flash, blocking most of the damage. Felix had dodged the attack out of pure dumb luck.

Mia sprang up and ran with Garet. They skidded through the hole and opened their eyes in surprise.

Jenna was in the corner of the room, having been hit by a Spark Plasma. Her staff was in hand, but she hadn't gotten the chance to use it. Ivan's sword was against Sheba's throat, and Sheba held a smug look on her face. Felix was poised by Ivan and Sheba, within spitting distance, if you excuse the term.

"What happened!" Mia shrieked, breaking the silence that had formed with the standstill. Without moving his eyes, Ivan explained.

"She killed Isaac. She's been after the Golden Sun since she heard it from Alex and the others. She's much more powerful then we thought. She had us all in the dark," Ivan replied coldly, not flinching the least.

"Oh, not all of you," Sheba said, continuing to grin, that cold, heartless grin. Ivan did move a little at that.

"Who would that be?" Garet asked.

"Me," Felix sighed. All eyes turned to him.

"I vowed I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'd protect her, even from herself," Felix continued. "And that promise holds true for now."

Before anyone could breath another breath, Felix attacked. Ivan was sprawled on the ground. Felix turned to Sheba. Sheba continued to wear that superior, infuriating smile.

"Liquifier!" Garet roared, raising his arm. Felix pushed Sheba and himself out of the way. Sheba launched forward to Ivan, who was getting up. A dagger was in her hand.

Ivan rolled, and the knife shot through a pocket. The Teleport Lapis clattered out of it. Everyone froze, staring at the little item. Sheba launched her arm out and snatched it up. She moved out of the way and grabbed Felix's arm. In a flash, they were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Isaac's soul is inhabiting Ivan's body, Sheba and Felix betrayed us, and who knows what happened to Piers," Garet sighed. Jenna was nursing a wound, not quite healed from Mia's Pure Ply. Ivan was off in the corner, his eyes closed, presumably talking with Isaac. Mia and Garet were the better off. Shaken, but not badly hurt.

"Not to mention Lemuria. We still have that to worry about," Mia sighed. A few tears ran down her face.

"It's okay. We'll get through this somehow," Garet said softly, embracing Mia in a hug. They stood like that for a couple minutes, then let go.

"Maybe we could evacuate. Run and live to fight another day," Jenna suggested.

"Where? We'd have to split up. Another town couldn't hold Vale," Garet pointed out. Jenna frowned and nodded, seeing this flaw.

"I have something of a plan," Ivan said, speaking up for the first time. All heads turned to him.

"And what would that be?" Garet asked. Ivan got up and walked to the center of the room.

"We first have to get Sheba and Felix back here. Get the Teleport Lapis away from them, and get Sheba's part of the Golden Sun," Ivan replied, "They'll have to come back here sooner or later. I still have the last part."

"Continue," Garet said, waving his arm to have Ivan proceed.

"I have that planned. Don't worry," Ivan muttered. Before another word was spoken, he left the ruins of Jenna's house.


	5. Ivan's Sanity

I do not own Golden Sun. ON WITH THE STORY!

Ivan stood, alone as he could be, in a large field outside of Vale. It was nearing dusk, and the grasshoppers could be heard in abundance. He fingered his sword nervously. Sheba would be here soon.

The sounds of the night suddenly died down. She was here. A snap of a twig. Ivan rolled on the ground, narrowly avoiding a blast of Plasma. He turned around. She was staying in the woods.

"Reveal!" Ivan bellowed. He saw her. "Spark Plasma!" he yelled, raising his arms to the sky. Several blasts rained down upon Sheba. The traitor stepped out, smiling to herself.

Sheba held two daggers in her hand, both were highly decorated. They faced each other, ready to strike. Ivan pulled out the Masasume.

"Grand Gaia!" a third voice bellowed. Ivan opened his eyes in surprise as he was blown backwards. Felix came from the woods and stood next to Sheba.

"I can't let you hurt her," He said. He got into a fighting position.

"I don't want to hurt you Felix," Ivan said quietly, getting up. Felix smiled slightly.

"You don't have a choice," he snarled. He ran forward, his fist pulled back for a punch. Ivan raised his sword.

"Dragon Fume!" Jenna yelled. Everyone froze as the red head erupted from the woods and fired the attack. It hit straight on Felix. He stumbled backwards.

"J-Jenna?" Felix muttered. Jenna stood menacingly, her staff in hand.

"You.." she uttered. She seemed to be on fire. "You knew all along. Isaac's soul is now with Ivan, and the Golden Sun is in the wrong hands. You could have stopped it all!"

"Jenna. I can explain," Felix began. Jenna raised her staff, cutting him off.

"It's too late brother," she said calmly.

"Much to late," Garet said. He and Mia stepped out of the woods.

"I remember the note saying I didn't want you guys to follow me," Ivan smiled, looking at his friends.

"We're here to help," Mia responded.

"Even if it means," Jenna continued.

"Fighting our former friends," Garet finished. They turn to Sheba and Felix.

The fight for Weyard has begun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"You have to be careful! Sheba has most of the Golden Sun!"_ Isaac warned Ivan.

_"I know! You've only reminded me a dozen times!"_ Ivan said, a little annoyed.

"Spark Plasma!" Sheba bellowed, the wind picking up. The four ducked out of the way. Garet pulled out the Dark Muramasa and Excalibur. He launched himself at Felix.

"Tempest!" Ivan shouted, taking in a breath. The tornadoes blew down at Sheba. The shield raised up and blocked it.

"Cycle Beam!" Jenna yelled, catching Sheba by surprise. The Wind Adept was blown back.

"Rising Dragon!" Ivan yelled. His sword let out the attack and hit the slightly dazed Sheba.

"Ice Missile!" Mia bellowed, keeping it up. The traitor was pummeled with ice spikes.

"Sheba!" Felix yelled.

"You've got bigger things to worry about!" Garet said, swinging the two swords in expert fashion. Excalibur was close to cutting his neck. A briefest of seconds, the sword was turned sideways, and the blunt end hit Felix's head, knocking him out.

"You're outnumbered Sheba!" Ivan bellowed. The fellow Wind Adept just smiled and chuckled, giving off a slight glow as she healed herself.

"I know you won't kill me. You don't have the guts. Poor, poor little Ivan," Sheba smirked. Ivan gripped the hilt of his sword.

_"We're in this together. But in the end, this is YOUR decision,"_ Isaac said quietly.

"I know Isaac," Ivan muttered back.

"You betrayed us Sheba! Why?" Jenna yelled. The traitor turned to look at her.

"Because I could," she said quietly.

"You monster!" Ivan cried. Tears were streaming down his face as he raised his sword. "You killed Isaac! You betrayed your friends!" he began to walk towards her, then started to pick up speed. "You don't even deserve death, but it's the best I can give!" Ivan finished. Sheba's Psynergy shield appeared, but she could have place a piece of paper there for all it did. The sword pierced into her just the same.

Sheba just gurgled slightly, blood coming up from her mouth.

"I regret….nothing," she murmured. Sheba felled down, dead to the world.

Sheba's part of the Golden Sun rose up, and floated there for a second. It went forward, and pulsed into Ivan.

_"Alchemy has the power to thwart death itself."_

"Your friends don't seem to be coming," Conservato smirked. Piers was in his cell, chained, and Bound.

"Why would they? They have no wind of this plan of yours," Piers grinned slightly, still believing in his friends.

"Oh, but they do. I knew your uncle would send them a letter," Conservato smiled. Piers' forehead creased slightly, thinking.

"So what have they been doing all this time?" Conservato asked, the same question that had just appeared in Piers' head.

"Ivan?" Jenna asked softly. The Wind Adept was on his knees, in front of Sheba's body. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

"I'm…I'm fine," he sniffed, tears still streaming down his face. "Now we have Lemuria to worry about."

"I got Felix," Garet said quietly, putting the limp form of the Earth Adept on his shoulder.

"We'll tell the villagers so they…they can give her a proper burial," Mia said softly, putting her hand on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan tore it off.

"A proper burial! Did Isaac have a proper burial? Did Saturos or Menardi? She betrayed us all!" Ivan shouted in rage, getting up.

"But Isaac isn't dead…" Jenna squeaked. Ivan had freaked them all out.

"Yes. He's inside of me. He's become part of me! I'm neither Ivan nor Isaac now. You can thank her for that," he spat, looking down at Sheba. Then his eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?" Garet asked, seemingly the least unfazed.

Ivan just continued to stare at them, then disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So they've come?" Conservato asked the scout.

"In a way," the scout said, kneeling before his king. Conservato raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Continue," the false king said, waving his hand.

"Well…There's only one of them. A small one, blonde hair, using a sword," the scout explained.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Conservato asked.

"He's…winning."


	6. Jenna's Prophecy

Jenna got up slowly. She had been kneeling by Sheba trying to find the Teleport Lapis. She had found it. Garet and Mia had brought Felix back to Vale.

"Jenna?" the Fire Adept heard. Apparently Mia and Garet had come back for her.

"Over here," she sighed. Garet and Mia walked over to her, then sat down by her.

"We don't know where Ivan went. He may turn up later. He has a lot on his mind," Garet said, laying down on his back and looking up at the dimming sky.

"I think something bad is going to happen to him," Jenna said quietly, getting up. Garet did too.

"He has the Golden Sun, what could happen to him?" Mia asked quietly.

"I don't know. Something tells me that when this ends, Ivan's going to end up dead."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ivan, Isaac, and the two new comers all stood, facing each other, forming a square.

"Sheba…Alex…Why are you here!" Isaac demanded to them.

"Same reason you are. I gave Alex a small part of my Golden Sun, so when Garet killed him, he transferred to me, and when I was killed, we both came to Ivan here," Sheba smiled.

Ivan currently had his eyes closed, as his conscious self was focused on the battle, which he was easily winning, thanks to the power of the Golden Sun.

"And you can't leave?" Isaac asked.

"You know we can't. You tried already. You thought you were making Ivan crazy. I suppose you were. We just pushed him over the edge," Alex laughed. Isaac made a fist, gritting his teeth.

"You will pay," Isaac said slowly, raising his arm.

"We're part of Ivan now. We can't die unless he does. And since he has the Golden Sun, he is immortal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to Lemuria," Jenna said suddenly. Both Garet and Mia stumbled at this sudden shift of mind. The three were heading for Vale.

"Why? We're at war with them!" Garet shouted, regaining his composure.

"I think Ivan is there. If Ivan is there, there Isaac is. Ivan needs help, but I'm pretty sure we need to help," Jenna pointed out. She held up the Teleport Lapis.

"I hope you're right," Mia said, putting her hand on the item.

"Always with my friends," Garet smiled, placing his hand on it too.

"Wait!" a voice shouted. They turned with surprise and saw Felix, limping towards them. Garet immediately went into battle position.

"It's okay," Felix said, "My mind had been corrupted by Sheba. When she was killed, I became myself again. I wish to come with and help."

"Fine by me bro!" Jenna smiled. Garet put his hand back onto the Teleport Lapis, eyeing the Earth Adept uneasily. Felix placed his hand on it to, a determined look on his face.

"To Lemuria!" they all shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is that?" Piers wondered. The Sentinel, who was guarding the Water Adept, also wondered.

A wall collapsed, and Ivan stood their, a golden glow to his eyes.

"Ivan! It's the Sentinel! Where are the others!" Piers warned and asked. Ivan just turned to the former villain, then smiled. The Sentinel vanished suddenly, destroyed by the very power that brought him back. Piers stood there, mouth agape. Ivan walked past, then slowed. He turned around, and unlocked the door and Piers' handcuffs, plus freeing the Bind from him. He left.

"Ivan?" Piers wondered as the Wind Adept smashed through the other wall, heading for the capitol.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir! The army has been defeated! The Sentinel as well!" a soldier yelled, running into former King Hydro's throne room.

King Conservato looked down at the soldier in wonderment, "By this one boy you say?"

The soldier nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Get Star Magician, Valkerie and Duhallen in here!" Conservato shouted. The soldier ran off again. Soon the three powerful foes came in, bowed to the King then turned around, facing the doorway. They never stood a chance.

Ivan ran in, destroyed Star Magician and Valkerie with one blow each. Two blows for Duhallen. The mental Adept then turned towards the fake king. I have way to much respect for Duhallen when I battled him. So I gave him two blows to death!

"So called King Conservato huh? You caused this war…" Ivan said simply, walking forward. His hand glowed. He thrust it forward, disinagrating him with a single blow.

"Ivan!" the Wind Adept heard. He turned around and saw Jenna, Garet, Mia, Piers, and Felix.

_"Alchemy has the power to thwart death itself."_

"That's how…I can end this…" Ivan smiled, standing to face his friends

A.N. A little shorter then my other chapters, but hey. Well it's starting to wind down folks. Ivan has a plan, which will be shown in the next chapters. I have an idea to keep it going, but it'll probably be a sequel…

On another note, can anyone tell me how to make new stories with this new format? I've tried, but it keeps just bringing up a new window, asking me to Log In…It keeps doing that…I can't figure it out…So if you want new stories, you'll tell me, right?

I do not own Golden Sun, thought you had me here!

And to my reviewers. I posted this at 1 A.M. and I should be in bed. So I'm sorry their's no comebacks…except one thing.

I did NOT mean for this fic to be shonen-ai…


	7. That Which Is Lost

I would like to begin on how sorry I am for taking forever to update this fic. I know, the end has come for it, and I quit…Well I got in a Golden Sun rut, and I just couldn't bring myself to finish it. Most likely I will only have one more up, until at least, Golden Sun III comes out and rekindles my writing for Golden Sun. Some of you may know, I'm writing Sonic fics, and I'm working on completely updating an old Pokemon fic I did on another site. Plus, I have a Teen Titans fic in the works. Those of you who will not be reading my other fics, I thank you for reading these. Those of you who liked my Day Spa of Doom, I'm toying around with an idea for Sonic and Co. to run into the mischievous demi-god John Doe. I thank you for your patience, your reviews, and finally, your decision to click on this fic. Without further ado, I present the seventh and final part for Death of a Hero, Birth of a Warrior.

That Which Is Lost

"Alchemy may have the power to thwart death for one person, but another life must be given in exchange…" Ivan said slowly, looking at his friends.

"What do you mean Ivan…?" Jenna asked, staring at the form of the Wind Adept.

"I shall give my life…for Isaac…That way I will take this tainted Golden Sun and make sure Sheba and Alex never get to use it…" Ivan explained slowly, looking down at his hands. His sword fell to the ground with a clank, and before anyone could stop him, Ivan was blanketed in a golden light.

0000000000

"Ivan…We'll find a way to bring you back. I promise," Isaac said to Ivan, standing in the plains of Ivan's mind. Isaac was beginning to fade, his body being restored to him.

"Do not worry Isaac. I shall be fine. Jenna needs you now," Ivan grinned. Isaac grinned back, and then disappeared.

The Jupiter Adept turned around, and looked about amusingly.

"Now to find a place to hide the tainted Golden Sun."

0000000000

Isaac stumbled forward from the light, dressed with the exact same attire he had been wearing when he was killed. Jenna ran forward and helped him up.

"Isaac? Is that you?" Jenna asked, tears streaming down her face.

The Golden Sun pulsed from behind them, rising into the air, heading for a place unknown.

"Yes Jenna, it's me…Let's go home," Isaac sighed, and stood to face the other weary Adepts.

0000000000

-Epilogue-

Lemuria was in ruins, the few that survived fled to Vale with Piers.

Felix left suddenly one day, leaving behind a note that read, 'I'm off the find out anything I can about Alchemy. I need to get stronger.'

Isaac and Jenna eventually raised a family, naming their eldest son Ivan in the former Jupiter Adept's honor.

Mia became a permanent resident in Vale as well, and like Isaac and Jenna, she raised a family with Garet.

So this tale has come to a close, both sides ravaged by the short, yet decisive war. We may never no if things could have been different, but warriors and heroes are here to stay, ready for what they may be called upon.

The tainted Golden Sun lay in wait, the strongest inhabitant wondering if it could be purified somehow.

I do not own Golden Sun and all related titles. Thank you for reading, and have a nice life.


End file.
